


I Choose You

by BoredWriterOnTheInternet



Series: Barnstrong [2]
Category: Insatiable (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barnstrong, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredWriterOnTheInternet/pseuds/BoredWriterOnTheInternet
Summary: Looks like i'm actually continuing this. Leave a comment if you enjoyed or have any ideas for the series.





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like i'm actually continuing this. Leave a comment if you enjoyed or have any ideas for the series.

Bob had been pacing around the office for more than twenty minutes. He felt like he could throw up at any moment from all the turmoil.He also felt incredibly guilty as even thinking about taking Barnard up on his offer was a massive betrayal to Coralee. But also that he was blowing off Barnard who was willing to sacrifice everything he had for Bob.At this point he was honestly shocked Barnard hadn't come back to carry him away to his bed."No!" Bob scolded himself. He couldn't think about Barnard. This wasn't the time or the place to get wrapped up in those thoughts. He had to get a hold of himself and make a decision. He wanted both Barnard and Coralee but it wouldn't be fair on either of them. In his heart he knew he loved Coralee but maybe Barnard was right. Maybe he could love Coralee in a different way. 

He knew his heart had already decided, "You can't love two people. Because if you truly loved the first person you wouldn't have fallen for someone else."It was true he didn't love Coralee like he use to. It was wrong to lead her on like that. She should find someone who truly loved and appreciated her. Someone who wouldn't wander. And so did he, they should both have a chance at happiness. Even if it wasn't with each other...

~~~~

Bob collapsed onto a chair. Exhaustion sweeping over him. He had made his choice and had come clean to Coralee. She was understandably hurt but she seemed to understand. She said she needed some space to sort things out but she was glad he had told her instead of dragging things on Brick was hurt as well, but he didn't seem angry which Bob took as a positive. He knew that with some time and space they could work things out between them.

He felt exhaustive both mentally and emotionally. It felt strange to say but he wanted nothing more to go to Barnard and feel safe in his arms. But he wasn't ready for that right now, that was something for a whole other day. Maybe hearing his voice wouldn't hurt...

"Bob," Barnard's relived voice played through the phone and Bob smiled."I'm sorry i stood you up. I just couldn't start us until i had ended things properly with Coralee. She didn't deserve to go through another affair," Bob laughed weakly at the end, still feeling out of his comfort zone.

"I understand Bob, you don't need to explain yourself to me. It was the right decision. I'll admit i may have been slightly over eager earlier."

Bob smiled again, "Slightly is an understatement."

Barnard gave a low chuckle and Bob couldn't stop the shivers. He tried to change tracks quickly, "Have you decided whether to tell Etta Mae and Magnolia?"

"It would be the right thing to do. We all deserve a fair chance at happiness Bob. We all do."

~~~

They had talked for several more hours, and Bob had never found someone other than Barnard that he could talk so easily to. The conversation flowed naturally and they had both lost track of time. Bob eventually had to hang up because of how late it had gotten but he felt a sort of peace resonating within him as he fell asleep.The next week was hard for both the men. True to his word Barnard kept his distance. He came clean to Magnolia and Etta Mae. Mae was logically distraught, she had the right to feel betrayed and Barnard could only hope she could forgive him at some point. Magnolia much like Brick was supportive but also understandingly hurt. 

Etta Mae had filed for divorce and so too had Coralee. Though things were looking up for Bob. Him and Brick were actually talking and the newfound honesty between them all had really helped their relationship. Coralee had agreed to stay in touch and give a friendship a shot after some time apart. But all things considered what once was a hurricane had simmered down to some rumbling storm clouds.

So why was it that Bob still felt that turn of his stomach. Ah yes the Barnard problem. He knew there were feelings there but was he really ready to pursue them. By the end of the week he decided to at least have dinner with the man and talk. Dinner didn't have to decide anything. It wasn't like Barnard was going to propose. He liked Barnard and was attracted to him, he could try the dating thing.

~~~~

Bob arrived at Barnard's house at 7 o'clock with a bottle of wine. He had phoned ahead and Barnard couldn't hide his joy at Bob wanting to have a date. It seemed like for once the storm clouds were starting to pass.Barnard answered the door quickly, greeting Bob with a wide smile and taking the wine out of Bob's hands.

"I'm so happy you called."

"Well we've both had our space and i think that we are worth a shot at least."

Bob followed Barnard into the dining room. They sat down and ate the chicken lasagne Barnard had made. Like before the conversation flowed easily and both men couldn't contain their smiles.

At the end of the night Barnard walked Bob to the door. Keeping a respectful distance against his impulses."Thank you for a wonderful night," Bob said with a smile. He hesitated before leaning in to give Barnard a light kiss. Barnard held himself back. Keeping the kiss short and sweet. When Bob stepped back he let him.

Sighing when Bob left through the front door. He couldn't stop the slight disappointment but Bob wanted to go slow and he would do whatever it took.  
Barnard had only made it a few steps away from the front door before it opened again. Thinking Bob had forgotten something he turned around. But was greeted by Bob kissing his passionately.Barnard pulled back,"What happened to taking it slow."

"Screw slow."

Barnard smirked pulling Bob into a kiss leaving them both breathless as Barnard lead Bob to the bedroom...


End file.
